


The Glass Ball

by sbcreates



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Going to Hell, Hell, Magic, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbcreates/pseuds/sbcreates
Summary: Jeongin was okay being friends with the coven as long as he never joined them. He knew about the world of witchcraft very well and was a sole practitioner himself. That was until his magic grew stronger and darker. He borrowed Chan’s glass ball to figure out the origin of his newfound strength. There was no change, or so he thought. The ball showed the deepest darkest place of where his source was coming from which was, hell. He knew he and his friends had to retrieve the ball before Chan got back and caught them.
Kudos: 7





	The Glass Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @SBsJournery  
> Website: sbendeavors.wordpress.com
> 
> If you want to support me:  
> http://ko-fi.com/sbjourney  
> https://patreon.com/sbjourney

He didn’t make a deal with the devil, he swears. Yes, he practices witchcraft, but most people of his kind do. No, he isn’t inherently bad just because he had dabbled with “black magic”. Magic is neutral. It’s only “bad” depending on the witch’s actions. What witches find “bad” doesn’t always align with what humans find bad. 

Another misconception about witches that irked Jeongin the idea that they  _ all _ belonged to a coven. Witches didn’t have to belong to anything. It’s a choice. Jeongin was happy as a sole practitioner. He got to follow his own rules and practice what he wanted. However, he never felt lonely as his close friends were in a coven together. He never wanted to join them until now. 

Jeongin called Minho panicking, “Hyung. There’s something wrong.”

“Jeongin, it’s 3:00 am. What possibly could be so urgent?”

“The ball is gone.”  
“What ball?”

“Chan’s glass ball.” Minho sat up immediately after the words Jeongin just uttered. 

“You lost what!” Minho barked. 

“Not exactly lost.”

“If not lost, where in the hell is it?”

“You said it. Hell.” Jeongin said. Minho gasped feeling all the color leave his body. Chan was going to kill them if he found out. 

“Now, how in the hell- the world - did Chan’s glass ball end up in Hell?” Minho asked. 

“Well, I’ve been trying to figure out where the origin of this increase of strength in my powers was coming from. I tried a new ritual and thought nothing happened until it showed a glimpse of hell then my spellbook swallowed the ball.” Minho couldn’t believe what he was hearing. This young sole practitioner summoned a portal to Hell with his spellbook. 

“Hyung, are you there?”

“Yes, Jeongin. Just trying to process the fact you made Hell swallow Chan’s ball at 3 am. WHY WERE YOU PRACTICING SO LATE?” 

“Hyung, I’m a lunar witch. My powers are the strongest at night.”

“You shouldn’t be practicing period, not when your powers are out of control and Chan’s out of town,” Minho nagged getting out of bed. “I will wake up the rest of the Coven.  _ Stay put  _ until we get there, okay? We don’t need you to get swallowed by your book as well.” Minho instructed. 

“Yes, Hyung.” 

  
  


Jeongin sat there for what felt like hours, staring at the place where the glass ball once sat, waiting for his Hyungs to show up. He had just wanted answers, he never meant for the ball to be taken into the deepest, darkest place called Hell. He has traveled to Hell for educational purposes before, but he never expected this to happen. He felt deeply sorry for the inconvenience he was causing. 

He had heard a knock and he was awakened from his deep thoughts. He walked with urgency knowing that they were on a time crunch due to that time worked differently in Hell. 

He was greeted with angry and tired stares as he opened the door. The Coven walked in without him properly greeting them as they just wanted to get this over and go back to sleep since they were rudely awakened by Minho’s screams about Jeongin needing to go to Hell to get Chan’s ball back. 

“So Hell?” Hyunjin asked, yawning. Jeongin nodded. 

“You could’ve just asked us about the origins of your strength and power instead of doing random magical experiments that could’ve put the human race in danger!” Seungmin barked at his friend’s carelessness. “You practice dark magic, the more you use it the more powerful it gets. Not to mention you go Hell, like how humans go on vacation. Also, you are a lunar witch for crying out loud just like Chan, you should’ve-”

“Seungmin enough,” Minho interrupted. “Jeongin can get lectured later. We have more pressing matters. We need to get to Hell and get the glass ball back, then close the portal that Jeongin summoned.” Minho interrupted him while moving towards Jeongin’s study and the rest followed. 

“Y’all should do a ritual to protect ourselves, then together create a portal since you shouldn’t use the one in the book,” Felix suggested. Felix had never messed with dark magic nor would he. He was a protection elven, not a witch, so he would instantly die if he went with them. 

“Felix, can you help with the protection spell then protect the salt circle so that we can get back safely?” Hyunjin asked. Out of the coven, he was the one who was the most knowledgeable about interdimensional travel, as he was raised in Ingor. Felix nodded, sitting, grounding himself. Jeongin helped the rest of the coven set up for the ritual by drawing a pentagram on the ground in salt following with candles at each point along it with a piece of obsidian in the middle. They stood around the pentagram, holding hands. 

“Concentrate. Put all of your negativity into that crystal, let warmth and safety fill your souls.” Felix instructed as he began walking around the circle then began chanting an elven protection charm. As soon as he was done, the group began their spell to create the portal to Hell. As the portal began to open up, more flames began to spew up, engulfing the room with intense and almost unbearable heat. It was excruciating pain from the portal felt like they were being burned alive if not for the fact that they were immortal. Some members of the coven had never experienced this and they sure as  _ hell _ never wanted to experience it ever again. 

“Welcome to Hell,” Jeongin said. 

“Let’s make this quick. Time here goes slower. 15 minutes here is like an hour back in the mundane world.” Changbin stated.

“Jeongin can you track the ball?” Minho asked.

“I might be able to. I will need everyone to concentrate along with me.” He answered, then they began concentrating their energy in tracking the ball. 

“I sense it, it seems to be-”

“Looking for this.” They heard someone interrupt Jeongin. They all turned, there was Chan with his glass ball. 

“CHAN!?!” They yelled in sync. Jeongin looked down and sighed. He was caught and probably in big trouble. 

“Why are you here?” Changbin asked. 

“To research more about Jeongin, who seemed to try to take the matters in his own hands,” Chan replied as he looked at Jeongin who felt as if Chan’s eyes were piercing through his soul. His posture sunk. 

“Sorry.” 

“No more, Jeongin. Have you learned your lesson? No more running away. You can trust us. You are already one of us. I can help you get your power under control. We are both lunar witches.” Chan nonchalantly demanded Jeongin. 

“Fine. I will join.”

“Not to ruin this moment, but it’s been more than 15 minutes. We need to get back.” Seungmin spoke up. They arrived back, except not in Jeongin’s apartment, they were at Chan’s cabin due to exhaustion and had forgotten about the Elven asleep on Jeongin’s apartment floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
